


Estrellas (TRADUCCIÓN)

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Antología: profundidades del alma y deseos del corazón [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Sobre sueños y estrellas.





	Estrellas (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

> Una pieza corta de Death Note. Ah, es de la misma autora que "Una especie de historia navideña", Lelek. Así que si os gusta esta os va a gustar la otra. Es un snarry, pero no dejéis que eso os detenga, esta autora tiene una pluma delicada e intensa que te hace sentir todo y más.
> 
> La original se llama "Stars" y la podéis encontrar en fanfiction.

**Estrellas**

 

Suben al tejado una noche, ellos dos, solo una vez.

No hablan mientras cogen el ascensor y ascienden cada uno de los pisos, mientras escalan al punto más alto posible. No hablan mientras Light se inclina contra la pared, los brazos envolviendo su propio cuerpo para bloquear aunque fuera una pizca del penetrante frío; mientras L se acuclilla lo más lejos posible que le permita la cadena. No hablan porque no hay nada que decir, y en el débil, trémulo resplandor de la luna llena y de las estrellas y de la ciudad lejana a sus pies, Light piensa que L parece un fantasma y la sensación que acompaña a esa idea es temor a la vez que no lo es.

Se dice a sí mismo que no está asustado, que él nunca está asustado. Pero incluso él sabe que eso es mentira e, incluso entonces, pese al frío, el viento y el silencio que alarga mucho más allá que ese instante, quiere atraer a L hacia sus brazos, abrazarle con fuerza y  _no dejarle ir nunca jamás_.

Así que cruza la distancia que los separa y se sienta, justo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor del cuerpo de L, el roce fantasmal de su cabello contra la mejilla de Light.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí arriba? —pregunta, y casi parece suficiente para abrirse camino.

—Me gusta estar aquí —musita L—. Me siento más cerca del cielo.

Dice algo sobre L el que piense ese tipo de cosas y dice algo sobre Light el que no lo cuestione. Light no puede decidir cuál de los dos es más significativo, por lo que su decisión es no decidir. En ocasiones lo más agradable del mundo es olvidarse de pensar.

—¿Crees que Kira es del tipo de persona que miraría las estrellas? —Light se encuentra diciendo. Y debe de ser una consecuencia de no pensar, porque no había sido su intención pronunciarlo en voz alta y ni siquiera está seguro de porqué le ha venido ese pensamiento en primer lugar.

—Es extraño que sea Light el que hace esa pregunta —responde L. Light piensa que esa va a ser toda su respuesta hasta que continúa—: Pero no creo que lo sea. No me parece la clase de soñador que pueda obtener consuelo de cielo.

Era una cosa extraña para decir y Light está prácticamente seguro de que hay algo en ello que él no es capaz de entender.

—¿Qué dice eso acerca de ti, entonces?

L voltea la cabeza para devolverle la mirada a Light y este es tomado por sorpresa cuando esa mirada le hace perder el aliento por un instante. L se inclina unos centímetros más cerca. Su respiración, cálida y dulce como el azúcar, le acaricia la mejilla a Light, mientras que sus ojos enormes, brillantes y cristalinos empiezan a hacer que Light sienta como si fuera a desmayarse, pero eso quizá sea debido a que, de pronto, resulta muy complicado respirar.

—Significa que —murmuró— cuando duermo, no sueño los sueños de Kira.

—¿Y qué hay de mis sueños? —pregunta Light, porque  _quiere_ saber lo que L piensa en realidad y cree que tal vez, solo por ese instante, puede que el otro hombre se lo diga.

L lo contempla por un momento y el silencio está de vuelta como si Light no hubiera hablado en absoluto. Entonces, de repente, hay algo cálido, blando y húmedo siendo presionado contra su boca y tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que es L y de que L le está besando y  _oh_. L empieza a hablar, el sonido prácticamente perdido contra su boca, en su boca, y Light tiene que recordarse volver a pensar antes de ser realmente capaz de escuchar las palabras.

—Espero que Light sueñe con las estrellas.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguiría leyendo cualquier cosa de esta autora, en menos de mil palabras me mete de lleno en la escena y, sé que es corta, ¿pero no os parece que capta a la perfección lo que son L y Light el uno para el otro? Todo sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, solo mediante gestos. Ah, perdonadme, estoy fangirleando.


End file.
